Project Gestalt
by kewhawkew
Summary: Rocket experiment goes wrong resulting in two humans that can control the power of aura, psychic abilities and zoroark illusions. Story follows one of these characters, Lucina who enters the Pokemon World Tournament. Just a heads up, I probably won't finish this story or update frequently as I quickly lose interest and run out of ideas quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Just a heads up, I'm garbage with names and a huge fan of fire emblem, so every character I have will have a fire emblem character's name, and there will be many fire emblem references too.

 **Chapter 1**

A trainer with her lucario, gardevoir and zoroark sit on a plateau of a mountain looking down on the site of the next Pokemon World Tournament used to establish the next pokemon master.

 _"_ The Pokemon World Tournament will be starting soon, we better hurry," a lucario says to his trainer.

"I know, I know," she says flipping through pages of a report. Her long blue hair billows in the wind as she skims the report.

* * *

Project Gestalt

File Report 000

Subjects 001, 003, 007, 014, 015 and 017 have shown great results while the other subjects have shown no improvement.

* * *

File Report 001

Subjects 001 and 015 have become adept with their psychic, aura and illusionary abilities while the other subjects have shown no similar results. Conditioning of 001 and 015 will commence once we have confirmed their mental states.

* * *

File Report 002

The subjects that have shown no improvements have all gone into a comatose state, we are keeping a close eye on 001, 003, 007 014, 015 and 017 and no signs of this happening have arisen as of yet.

* * *

File Report 065

The strain of both psychic and aura abilities was too strenuous on the mind and subject 001 and 015 are in a vegetative state. Going further we must try to put less pressure on the mental state of the subjects.

* * *

File Report 137

The subjects in a comatose state have all reached a terminal stage and many bodily functions are starting to falter. 001's immune response has stopped and 015 has stopped breathing on multiple occasions. 003 has gone into a comatose state as well and we will approach the higher ups with concerns of the well being of the subjects in this experiment

* * *

File Report 172

Common sense tells us that this is impossible as 015 has also gone into a comatose. Most of the participants have not responded well to the experiment but higher ups have told us to push on.

* * *

File Report 224

Higher ups sent down a team that took the bodies of the failed subjects, they claim to want to perform an autopsy but when I questioned the higher ups, they would not give me the results.

* * *

File Report 241

With a 2% success rate leaving us with only 014 and 017, we push on with the experiment. We are told to push on no matter the cost and while 014 and 017 give us spectacular results, we cannot condone these experiments any longer.

* * *

File Report 248

We are told to run experiments that we know will kill subjects 014 and 017, as the only sane one left here I have left the doors to the two subjects rooms unlocked with a path to outside the lab, I hope they take this chance to escape. Knowing the organization will not let this go unpunished, I have sabotaged the psychic, aura, and illusionary suppression systems to help them along their way.

* * *

"You've looked that over a thousand times, you won't find anything new on it," the lucario says impatiently.

"Lucina knows that, it's her only connection to her brother," a gardevoir says referring to their trainer.

"Thank you Saber," Lucina says nodding towards her gardevoir, "But yes, you are correct Pytho, we should start moving."

Lucina raises two of her six pokeballs recalling Pytho and her Zoroark and places the pokeballs back on her belt.

* * *

"Saber, teleport us to the venue," Lucina says cloaking herself in an illusion adopting a figure in a cloak shortening the length of her hair and with a hat covering her face in shadow. Saber closed her eyes and the two of them shimmered and warped to the main plaza.

Lucina recalled Saber and walked into the crowded pokemon centre. She walked over to a machine in a corner and started registering for the tournament. The machine printed out her registration number and she took the number and walked out. "Registration number 0614… Interesting…" Lucina muttered to herself frowning slightly. "Saber, teleport us out of here," she called out and as soon as the pokeball opened they teleported back to the plateau.

* * *

"Thanks," Lucina told Saber, "I'm going to go to sleep, wake me up before my match tomorrow, its somewhere in my mind."

Saber nodded and watched her trainer fall asleep.

* * *

Lucina woke up to Saber's gentle touch. She looked around her and saw that she was in the arena already.

"How-" Lucina started.

"You looked tired, so I let you get more sleep and got zoroark to walk in as you and sign in and I teleported you here," Saber explained.

Lucina looked up and saw zoroark give her a thumbs-up.

"Well, thanks, how much time until the match starts? And who is our opponent?"

"About that… you've been asleep for 36 hours… I've been fighting 'telepathically' with zoroark, don't worry it is legal, I've been using normal moves don't worry, but your next opponent is the champion of the Indigo and Johto region…" Gardevoir explained quickly.

"You made the matches reasonably close right?" Lucina asks half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I made them sort of close, I held back."

"Anyways, who is this 'champion' person?" Lucina asked confused.

"Someone who is one of the leaders of a region, known for their pokemon battle prowess," Gardevoir said with a smile.

"Oh, so this is why you woke me up," Lucina said with a smile, "So how long until the battle?"

"It starts in a minute."

"Perfect, let's go."

* * *

Lucina recalled zoroark and Saber and walked onto the battlefield.

"Challenger 0614 versus the champion Lance!" the referee called out, "This will be a 3 on 3 battle, no items with no substitutions! Call out your first pokemon."

"Zoroark to me, return," Lucina said calling out her zoroark and then immediately returning it.

"Zoroark to me, return," Lucina stated again calling out another zoroark and then recalling it again.

"Looks like this is a 1v3 now Lance," Lucina said smiling, her hat covering the rest of her face.

The audience and Lance looked on in disbelief at her actions and arrogance.

"Saber, to me."

"Dragonite, no holding back now," Lance said angrily, "Do you know who I am?" He yelled over to Lucina.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are, hurry up, I want to grab something to eat," she said taunting him.

The referee looked on before his instincts kicked in, "Challenger 614 is down to her last pokemon, gardevoir versus dragonite begin!"

"Dragonite dragon dance," Lance said.

"Saber, swords dance."

"What?" Lance said confused.

Gardevoir created swords of psychic energy raising them towards the sky.

"Again," Lucina called out.

"Dragonite, finish them, thunderpunch," Lance told dragonite.

"Light screen, reflect and then teleport," Lucina stated calmly.

Saber teleported and suddenly the audience gasped as hundred of images of gardevoir filled the field. Lance's dragonite looked on in confusion hesitating with the mass of gardevoirs before him.

"Double team," Lucina called out.

Saber then caused even more copies to fill the field covering the field in gardevoir.

"Swords dance one more time."

"Dragonite, quick, thunderbolt the whole field."

All of the gardevoirs raised their psychic swords into the air and then vanished leaving Saber standing on the field alone. Dragonite shot the thunderbolt at the lone gardevoir.

"Catch it," Lucina said.

Saber raised her hand and caught the thunderbolt compressing the electric energy into a ball contained in a psychic field.

"Ice sword and then cover it in that thunderbolt."

Saber used ice beam creating a blade and then covered the sword in and electric field and covered her hands in a protective psychic field to protect her hands gripping the sword.

"Teleport then ice slash."

"What?!" Lance yelled in confusion.

Saber teleported into the air behind dragonite and slashed the sword downwards sending dragonite into the ground 50 meters below him. Saber then teleported back to the ground assuming an offensive sword stance.

Lance looked on in disbelief as the dust cleared.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, please send out your next pokemon."

"Dra-dra-dragonite… return…" Lance stuttered shocked, shaking his head to regain composure, "Go charizard."

"Charizard versus gardevoir, begin," the referee called.

"End it, rock slide, and lightning duel wield" Lucina called out.

"Charizard dodge it quick!" Lance yelled.

Gardevoir ripped rocks out of the ground using psychic powers and started sending a cascade of rocks down onto charizard. Charizard flew back and forth dodging the rocks.

"Hah, you think that's all it takes to beat me?" Lance taunted as the battlefield was covered in dust and charizard was flying above unscathed from the rockslide, "End them with blast burn."

"Saber, Ice dome."

Saber withdrew the electric coating off her ice sword and formed it into a sword in her other hand and then reformed her ice sword into a domelike shield around her. Charizard saw this and launched a fiery inferno at her.

"Ice beam," Lucina called out."

Saber shot a beam of ice at the dome around her strengthening it. The blast burn collided and a huge explosion rocked the arena.

"That was too cold Saber," Lucina said in a disappointed tone, "now teleport and thunder slash."

Saber teleported and struck charizard down to the ground and then teleported back. Charizard crashed into the ground causing another dust cloud and as it dispersed Lance saw charizard knocked out and Saber standing inside the intact ice shield.

"Charizard is unable to battle, send out your last pokemon Lance," the referee called out. Murmurs went through the crowd.

"…" Lance stood in silence fingering his pokeballs before choosing one, "Aerodactyl I need your help."

Lance threw out a pokeball and a giant aerodactyl took to the skies dwarfing the size of its own species. The aerodactyl almost doubled the normal size of other aerodactyls.

"Aerodactyl versus gardevoir begin!" the referee called out.

"Size doesn't matter, nuke it with a thunderbolt," Lucina told Saber.

Saber brought back her arm and pointed towards aerodactyl. A huge lightning bolt arced through the sky and struck aerodactyl on the head causing a huge flash of light and the aerodactyl arcing back in pain causing it to plummet towards the ground.

"Catch it, it's too high up," Lucina ordered Saber.

Saber let out an audible sigh and then proceeded to teleport up into the air caught the aerodactyl and teleported back to the ground laying the unconscious aerodactyl onto the ground.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle, the winner is challenger 614!" the referee called out.

The whole arena was shocked silent. When they regained their composure, Lucina was gone as she teleported off back to the plateau.

* * *

Back in the arena Lance was staring at his unconscious aerodactyl open mouth in shock. He could feel that the challenger was toying with him. The taunting at the beginning was just for show, but it had proven their point. They had shown that they could beat a champion using just one pokemon. He hadn't just lost, he had been torn to pieces, he had failed to land a hit on a trainer whose name wasn't even known. Lance recalled his aerodactyl and left the arena. Outside he was hounded by reporters asking for his opinion on the match.

"Who was your opponent?"

"How do you feel about losing so badly?"

"How can a champion lose like that?"

"What will you do with a cheater that entered the World Tournament like that?"

Lance spun in surprise to the last question and the reporters went silent, "Cheating, what the hell do you mean? There is no way that was cheating, I will not have you spreading rumours about a contestant cheating, they won fair and square, I will have none of you spreading lies like that. Such actions lead people to believe that it is wrong to defeat a champion which defeats the purpose of tournaments such as these," Lance stormed off angrily leaving the surprised reporters behind. He was angry because he knew that there was nothing separating them other than pure strength. He trained his whole life to strengthen his pokemon but when strength was what he needed he was completely outclassed.

* * *

Lance stormed into the office.

"Steven what the hell happened that battle?" Lance said.

"Heh… You lose and you come to me?" Steven asked.

"I don't even know how half of those moves worked."

"Yeah, I didn't either until I watched them in slow motion, I'll explain what happened that battle to you."

"Please do."

"As you know, swords dance is used to increase a pokemon's physical attack, it is usually unheard of gardevoirs knowing this move, but theoretically I don't see why it wouldn't be possible for one to learn this move."

"Yes, yes but the ice slash move the trainer called it?"

"Well, it seems that it was just an ice beam that created a blade itself, I'm not sure myself on how the move works, but it seemed to look similar as to how a gallade would use slash but instead of using a part of its body, it uses the sword. The shape of that sword was known as a broadsword native to the Kalos region."

"And catching the thunderbolt?"

"That one was more complex, the gardevoir formed a psychic bowl to catch and contain the thunderbolt and then folded the bowl in on itself to create a sphere surrounding the electric energy, while it does seem possible, it would require an immense amount of psychic energy as well as a lot of practice and fine tuning."

"What happened with the ice shield?"

"That I'm not too sure, the ice shield was being strengthened and I assumed cooled on the inside by the gardevoir using ice beam, but I'm not sure as why the explosion in the aftermath was so large. The dome wasn't shattered due to the way it was made which maximizes the dispersal of force over the entire structure due to the dome being made of many smaller triangles."

"And the thunder sword?"

"Well, it seems as though the gardevoir shaped the psychic energy into a sword like shape forming the sword into a blade as well, this one taking the shape of a primitive weapon used back in the wars called a katana, used in the Kanto region actually."

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't come here for a history lesson, what about the light screen, reflect, teleport thing?"

"This is where things get interesting, for this you need to know the basic properties of light screen. Besides reducing the amount of damage from special moves, this move also refracts light, combining this with the reflective properties of reflect and proper positioning of the screens and being in the right spot, it is possible to create illusions of oneself, and when the gardevoir used double team, it multiplied those illusions by the number of double teams it created. If you rewatch the video frame by frame, you can see some illusions appear before the others, it is hard to discern which one was the real gardevoir as these illusions spread as fast as the speed of light because that is literally what they are, but that's the gist of it."

"So… who is this trainer?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry what?"

"I couldn't find anything on them. They appeared a week ago and collected all the necessary badges within 2 days."

"You are saying, they collected 48 badges in 2 days."

"Yes, that's all we have on them."

"What about name?"

"Nothing, they didn't register a name, hometown, cell number, gender nothing."

"You are saying we don't know anything about them besides that they are in this competition and that they own a gardevoir and 2 zoroarks?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."

"Do we know where they are staying?"

"Did you not listen to what you just said?"

"What about a face? We have to know what their face looks like right?"

"Nope, they've worn that hat this whole time."

"Oh… the press is not going to be happy about this…"

"The press? Think about yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Alder won't let this slide."

"Ugh… Your right… This won't be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the feedback and support on the last chapter, I will be trying to upload weekly but we'll see if I can keep up as school work is starting to pile up as the school year is ending.**

"When's our next match Saber?" Lucina said tiredly.

"Don't worry yourself over small stuff like that, zoroark and I have already finished 2 more matches, I'll let you know when there is a match of importance, you can go back to your meditation with Pytho. Lucina and Pytho sat facing each other, Lucina and Pytho used their minds to reach out to try to find a similar connection in the crowds down in the world tournament below them.

"There is a large amount of distrust down there, do you know why?" Pytho asked Lucina.

"Yeah, that would be because of me, I defeated someone thought to be extremely powerful."

"Why would that cause distrust?"

"Well, think of someone that you think is the strongest in the world."

"You."

"Well, imagine if someone was to wipe the floor with me."

"That's impossible, there's no way such a thing could ever happen, well if it did happen it would be because we weren't at your side, but other than that there is no way you would lose."

"That's what they thought too, wouldn't you become distrustful if everything you knew was flipped on its head?"

"I see, that's what happened, that makes sense, will they become less distrustful eventually?"

"It should subside a bit after we win this… When we win, there will be a lot of distrust and I hope it will mostly be directed at me, that way I can tell the champions what to do to smooth things over. But over time I hope they will become less distrustful towards me, but regardless, I do not care for their opinion."

"When do wolves care about the opinion of sheep, eh?"

"Harsh when you say it that way, but yes, I guess it could be said like that, but when has a leader ever fully appeased the masses? There is always someone who disagrees is there not?"

"True."

"Anyways, are you sure you don't want to battle?"

"None of them provide a challenge, the only person I would want to spar with is the pokemon master's lucario, you or saber."

"You know we can't spar here."

"Yes, so meditation will have to do for now."

"Hello," Saber's voice echoes in their minds.

"Saber? Do you need me?" Lucina asked confused.

"Not really, but I was wondering if I could just knock my opponents out? They already know how strong I am and playing with them is getting boring…" Saber said.

"I totally understand, that's why I said I didn't want to battle," Pytho responded.

"Yeah sure, go ahead, just make sure not to injure them permanently," Lucina told Saber.

"I'll be careful… well not really, but you know what I mean!" Saber said cheerfully, "Oof, that must have hurt. But not too much!" Saber quickly recovered.

"I trust you, I'm going to go back to meditation Saber," Lucina said with a smile on her face cutting off the connection.

* * *

"Lu-ci-na! It's time to come back to reality!" Saber yelled mentally shaking Lucina.

"Huh?" Lucina asked confused looking around to find 3 zoroarks and a lucario laughing and a gardevoir staring angrily.

"I was poking and shaking you for a good 5 minutes trying to snap you out of meditation, this is why we don't let you meditate for weeks at a time," Saber grumbled pulling food out of a bag and handing it to Lucina, "Eat this."

"Sorry, and thanks," Lucina said taking the food and eating it, "So why do you need me?" she asked in between bites of food.

"Well, its now the semi finals and there are just champions left."

"Anyone tough that you had to fight along the way?"

"Well there was this guy with some 'legendaries' in the quarterfinals yesterday but they were really weak, poorly trained and obviously not true legendaries."

"Yeah I was wondering why the populous was getting restless."

"Anyways the media is blowing up about you now, you are the 'masked swordsman' apparently."

"Swordsman?"

"Yeah they assumed you were male."

"Whatever, that makes going around without my illusion easier."

"Anything else in the media?"

"One champion named Alder is making fun of the champion you beat, all if good fun I assume as they have been seen hanging out together, but we aren't facing him. We are facing the champion named Steven, Alder is facing the champion Diantha on the other side of the bracket."

"Wasn't there another champion?"

"Yes, but that is Cynthia, who is also the current Pokemon Master. Also, when you become Pokemon Master, you will be the first non-champion to do so."

"Interesting, I didn't know that, it's not like I can pull any more attention to me though."

"That's true, but it could cause more animosity."

"You know I don't care about their opinion after all that happened…"

"Yes, but I think it would do you good to try to do your best not to give them more potential reasons to dislike you, promise me you will try to please the public?"

"Fine, fine, I'll try my best to."

"Good, anyways, the match is in 15 minutes, apparently we are not allowed to teleport into the building due to security reasons and that will trigger a bunch of psychic detecting alarms, and I'd rather not try to suppress them and teleport at the same time as it may overload the system and cause them to break."

"Okay, I'll enter the normal way, teleport us to the centre then."

As Lucina teleported to the centre she made a new disguise and made an illusionary zoroark by her side and recalled Saber.

Lucina walked up towards the arena entrance which was surrounded by reporters and approached the security guard and showed him her pass. As the security guard let her through she dropped her disguise and simultaneously put up the old one she used and waved to the reporters as she walked off safe from all the reporters she had bypassed. The reporters crowded the entrance but were held off by the security guards.

"How did you beat Lance?"

"How do you train your pokemon?"

"How are you able to beat the legendaries so convincingly?"

Lucina turned back and said, "Sorry, trade secret," and walked off with a smile on her face giving them a wave as she walked away.

Lucina and Steven walked into the arena from opposing sides and the arena erupted with cheers

"This is a six on six battle, substitutions and held items are allowed, let the battle between Steven and Challenger 614 begin!"

"Saber, come out," Lucina said, " _How many six on six battles did you do yourself?"_ she asked Saber telepathically.

" _Just one, against the legendaries."_

" _You really should have told me… That's a pretty important event in the eyes of the public…"_

" _They still think that you were giving me orders."_

" _I guess so, whatever, what's done is done."_

"Skarmory, this is it!" Steven called out sending out his skarmory.

"Saber, we're ending this quickly, lightning sword,"

"Skarmory, aerial ace."

"Saber block it with the sword."

Skarmory rushed towards Saber as Saber held the sword out in front of her.

"Swords dance at the same time," Lucina called out.

Swords circle around and clash Saber's eyes narrow, skarmory dives and levels out less than a meter above the ground. Flashing side to side moving too fast for the naked eye to follow.

"Miracle eye and then take him out," Lucina commanded.

Steven's eyes widen in horror, "Skarmory pull up quick!"

Saber closes her eyes and then lunges forward, there is a huge crashing sound and then skarmory is sent flying out towards the wall of the arena. Skarmory collides with a sickening crash and cracks form in the arena wall.

"Skarmory return," Steven says, "Go claydol."

The referee steps back choosing to step out as the two trainers seem to know what they are doing deciding to only step in if there is a disagreement.

"Discard the sword and swords dance Saber."

"Claydol, reflect."

"Teleport into brick break and ice punch."

Saber throws the sword into the ground and it explodes sending up a cloud of dust, claydol's eyes glow and sets up a reflective screen that then dissipates into the air. Saber then teleports in front of claydol and slams her hand down on top of the claydol shattering the reflective screen that had just been set up and sending the claydol into the dirt. Saber then draws back her fist and slams it into the claydol as well sending it sliding on the ground coming to a stop in front of Steven.

"Claydol return, go cradily," Steven said returning his knocked out claydol and summoning cradily.

"Saber, swords dance."

"Cradily stockpile."

"Saber calm mind."

"Cradily stockpile again."

"Again Saber."

"Again Cradily."

"Double team Saber."

"Cradily use toxic."

"Teleport to dodge into calm mind again."

"Cradily toxin again."

"Same thing Saber. Hey Steven, do you know the strongest psychic type move?"

The colour from Steven's face drains as the realisation hit him.

"Saber, stored power."

Saber closes her eyes and then creates a huge psychic blast sending cradily flying towards the wall.

"Catch it."

Saber teleports and catches the flying Cradily and teleports both of them back laying the unconscious cradily in front of Steven before teleporting back in front of Lucina.

"Cradily return, aggron, you're up."

Steven sends his aggron out and it lets out a huge roar.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucina questions Steven.

"I have a strategy that could work."

"We'll see, teleport to brick break."

"Stone edge."

Saber teleported in and sent aggron down to the ground but left aggron barely standing.

" _Feet, protect, now," Lucina told Saber telepathically._

Saber started forming the protect shield from underneath her and rocks jutted out of the ground attempting to crush her but shattered on the shield instead.

"Huh, so sturdy was you last ditch attempt?"

"It was worth a shot," Steven shrugged.

"Well, it kept me on my toes at least, but it wasn't that unexpected, mach punch go."

Saber rushed forwards and slammed her fist into aggron sending him into the air to come crashing down in front of Steven.

"Aggron return, armaldo help me out."

"We both know your armaldo can't touch Saber right now."

"And you know the crowd wouldn't be happy if I didn't try."

"End this, blizzard Saber."

Saber's eyes glowed blue and suddenly a blizzard swept across the field and armaldo was frozen solid in a block of ice.

Steven raised his eyebrows and recalled his armaldo.

"You're up last, if I'm going to lose let's at least make it flashy, metagross, go. Mega Evolve!"

Metagross comes out of its pokeball and is surrounded by a white light and when it dies down mega-metagross floats on the battlefield.

" _Steven, who are these people?"_

" _That's the masked swordsman I told you about before the battle, why?"_

" _That gardevoir looks incredibly strong, the percent chance of us winning in a 1 on 1 battle against them is 1.0*10^17 to one. That is without the gardevoir mega-evolving and the trainer being an average world tournament trainer. Going through a self destruct sequence would increase are odds by a marginal percent that the risk versus reward is absurdly high as I would not suggest it."_

" _No self-destruct then, also, I can assure you that he is strong. We just need to put on a flashy show and land a hit on his gardevoir, do you think you can do that?"_

" _No."_

" _Well, that is unfortunate."_

" _I have to agree with your metagross actually,"_ Saber says in the middle of their mental conversation.

"What?! How did your gardevoir do that?" Steven yells.

"Yeah, yeah, she's bored can we start this battle yet?"

"I want to talk to you after this battle," Steven says.

"Land a hit on me and I'll consider it."

"Metagross use psychic now!"

"Stored power, blast him away."

Metagross let out psychic waves but the waves were shattered when met with the radial waves of stored power that sent metagross flying into the wall. The arena shook from the impact and the wall collapsed on top of metagross.

"Metagross is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Challenger 614 and his gardevoir," the referee called out.

"Saber teleport us out of here, I don't care for the alarms at this point," Lucina said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been running low on ideas and school has been keeping me busy, I'll try to post at least every other week, but no promises.**

* * *

"Gardevoir were you able to trace them?" Diantha asked her gardevoir from the stands as the arena was erupting into chaos from the alarms going off, the results of the battle, and destruction of the arena from the final blow.

" _I got the direction and that's it," g_ ardevoir replied telepathically.

"I wanted to speak with our next opponent before the match, do you think it would be possible to find them?" Diantha asked.

" _I probably could if we were close enough to them. They are out of range of my psychic abilities at the moment."_

"Which direction did they go?"

" _North by North East."_

"Okay, lets go then."

Diantha recalled her gardevoir and made her way out of the arena. She exited the arena and faced towards the direction indicated by her gardevoir and saw that instead of looking towards the housing district it was away from the tournament and towards the mountain range.

"So that's where you've been hiding out away from the reporters," Diantha said to herself with a smile.

"What are we going to do about the champion and her gardevoir?" Saber asked Lucina.

"Well, they shouldn't be able to find us, there are only two psychics in the world that can discern our psychic energy from the surrounding environment," Lucina said bored.

"They are walking straight into a hostile ariados nest…" Pytho said nonchalantly.

"Zoroark, can you go help them out?" Lucina said annoyed.

Zoroark nodded and jumped off the plateau sliding down the side of the mountain towards the ariados nest.

"Gardevoir are you okay?" Diantha yelled as pin missile rained down on them from all sides.

An ariados jumped at Diantha with a cross poison ready and gardevoir unleashed a psychic blast but it was stopped by another hail of pin missile. Right before the cross poison attack hit, zoroark arrived and used night daze knocking out all of the ariados. Gardevoir cautiously lowered her guard and nodded at the zoroark.

" _Please avoid this area, my master would not like to be bothered,"_ zoroark said addressing Diantha and her gardevoir.

"Gardevoir could you translate please?" Diantha asked.

" _He is asking us to leave,"_ Gardevoir explained.

"Can I speak with your master?" Diantha questioned.

" _No, you will have time to speak with my master once he defeats Cynthia," zoroark stated._

" _He says you can speak with his master when he is the pokemon master," gardevoir translated._

" _The commotion you two caused has created unrest with the wild pokemon, I suggest you leave before this gets out of hand."_

" _The wild pokemon are angry about the defeat of the ariados, I suggest we take our leave now,"_ gardevoir told Diantha.

"Okay, fine, teleport us to the centre, I would like to speak with your trainer in person zoroark," Diantha said before they teleported away.

Zoroark quickly scaled the steep mountain slope that he had just descended and walked over to Lucina.

"You did well," Lucina said patting the zoroark's head. Zoroark smiled at this and curled up at Lucina's feet and went to sleep.

"I'm disappointed," Saber said to Lucina.

"Hm? Why?" Lucina asked.

"I expected a champion's gardevoir to be more competent."

"Well, she was surprised by the ariados and panicked because her trainer was under attack, she probably doesn't have the same amount of practical experience as you do, she is trained more for official battles than anything else."

"Seems like a waste, why train so hard if you can't put those skills to practical use?"

"I'm with you on that actually, they train so hard, but all of the skills are for nothing if they can't use them in a life or death situation. Anyways, I'm going to go to sleep now."

"This is the finals of the tournament, the winner of this match faces Pokemon Master Cynthia, battle Champion Diantha versus Challenger 614, begin!" the referee called out.

"Saber, take to the field," Lucina said.

"Hawlucha, help me out," Diantha said.

"Saber, take it out, psycho cut into thunder punch."

"Hawlucha fight it head on with brick break and acrobatics."

Saber formed psychic blades and hurled them at hawlucha advancing slowly. Hawlucha started to back up slowly trying to cancel out the psycho cuts with acrobatics.

"Teleport now."

Saber teleported in front of hawlucha and brought back a fist that crackled with electric energy, hawlucha seeing this used brick break trying to stop the thunder punch. The two moves collided sending outwards a large shockwave until hawlucha faltered and Saber's attack broke through hitting hawlucha in the face. Hawlucha sunk to his knees and collapsed unconscious.

"Hawlucha return, aurorus your up next," Diantha said recalling hawlucha, "Aurorus blizzard now."

"Saber, blizzard in return."

The two pokemon faced each other and summoned a blizzard that covered the field. The attacks hit each other causing a vortex in the middle.

"Saber increase to 20% power."

Saber opened her eyes and sent out another powerful gust destroying the blizzard created by the aurorus.

"Rain dance above aurorus and then blizzard again."

Saber created a torrential downpour focused on only aurorus soaking the dinosaur before flash freezing the water with the blizzard attack. The audience gasped as they saw the ice type trapped within a giant ice block. Aurorus inside this ice block looked out with wide eyes full of panic.

"Fire punch, shatter the ice," Lucina told Saber.

Saber teleported and smashed the ice around aurorus, the freed aurorus then collapsed onto the ground.

"Aurorus return, aurorus is defeated," Diantha stated, "Gourgeist, come out."

Gourgeist appeared from the pokeball and saw the ice covering the field and shivered.

"Saber blizzard again."

"Gourgeist shadow sneak."

Saber's eyes flashed blue and a blizzard covered the field and Gourgeist barely is able to escape by hiding in a shadow.

"Saber, flash."

"Gourgeist phantom force."

Saber lit up the battlefield leaving an exposed Gourgeist who immediately disappeared into a portal.

"Saber, night slash behind you, now."

Gourgeist appeared behind Saber and prepared a strike and received a blade of dark energy to the face in retaliation. Gourgeist fell to the ground unconscious and Saber assumed a neutral stance and faced Diantha once again.

"Well, it was close," Diantha muttered to herself recalling gourgeist, "Tyrantrum, you're up next."

"Tyrantrum, giga impact."

"Saber, focus punch."

The hulking dinosaur charged towards Saber. Right before tyrantrum hit Saber, Saber hit the tyrantrum with a focus punch, the tyrantrum is launched off the ground into the air to come crashing down.

"Tyrantrum?!" Diantha yelled.

The dust cleared and tyrantrum was knocked out cold, lying on the ground tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"Impossible, no one's ever knocked tyrantrum out in a single hit, and that was without set up as well…" Diantha muttered to herself while recalling tyrantrum.

"Goodra, your turn, iron tail now!"

"End it, moonblast."

Goodra appears out of the pokeball and is charging towards Saber who smirks. Saber points towards the charging goodra and snaps her fingers sending out a huge moonblast that sends goodra into the ground.

"Goodra return," Diantha said knowing that goodra was knocked out after taking a direct hit of that moonblast, "Time to shine gardevoir, mega evolve!"

Mega gardevoir stood on the field across from Saber. Mega gardevoir opened her eyes stared at Saber and a flash of panic went through her eyes.

"Gardevoir what's wrong?" Diantha asked.

" _Th-th-that gardevoir is not normal, her psychic abilities far surpass mine even in my mega form."_

"What?"

" _And there's more too, I can't sense the gardevoir or her trainer with my psychic senses… If I didn't know better, I would say that they aren't even there."_

"That's… that's not possible…"

" _Oh, but it is,"_ Saber says to them.

" _How- how did you hijack our mental conversation?"_ gardevoir says with a worried look.

" _That's for another time, the audience is waiting for a battle, you can have the first move,"_ Saber said withdrawing her presence from their minds.

"Gardevoir… use… use psychic," Diantha stuttered obviously shook from the pure power shown by Saber.

"Psychic back at them, show them you power, finish this with one blow," Lucina told Saber.

Saber let out a smile and unleashed a massive psychic attack filling the arena dwarfing the mega gardevoir's in both power and size. The ground shook from the power of the psychic attack causing everyone to collapse aside from Lucina and Saber. As the shaking subsided and the dust cleared, all that could be seen was a massive crater in the ground with gardevoir unconscious in the centre.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, with all of Champion Diantha's pokemon being unable to battle, the winner of the Pokemon World Tournament is Challenger 614. Challenger 614 now has the option to challenge Pokemon Master Cynthia for the title of Pokemon Master," the referee called out.

"Saber, come with me, we are going to go meet Cynthia now," Lucina said beckoning Saber over walking out of the arena into the battle prep rooms.

"No need for that," a voice said from behind them.

"Cynthia, I presume?" Lucina said turning around seeing a figure at the mouth of the tunnel.

"Yes, that would be me, now it doesn't seem you would like for idle chitchat so why don't we get straight to business. While I do not see the point, formalities require us to have a victory ceremony where we recognize you and your pokemon for winning the tournament. Personally, I would just like to accept your challenge and battle already, but we need to perform these unnecessary 'important' traditions."

"Yes, I agree, but what was the actual reason you wanted to meet with me?"

"So, you saw through that? Well, what I wanted was for you to at least give a name to the press, they will be in an uproar if they do not even know your name when you challenge me," Cynthia said.

"I was planning for that, Saber and I here were planning on going to a press conference, and for the pokemon registered I will be registering all five of mine."

"I'll let them know, and what did you want to talk about when you were going to find me?"

"Is it possible to have our battle tomorrow?"

"Yes, the sooner the better right?"

"Preferably."

"I'll schedule it as early as possible, how should I contact you?"

"Send Diantha, she knows where I've been staying."

"Okay, I'll see you at the press conference then," Cynthia said waving as she walked away.

"A press conference really?" Saber asked Lucina.

"You were the one that told me to try to be likeable," Lucina responded.

"I didn't think you actually took that to heart but thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Thanks for listening to what I had to say."

"You know that you and Pytho are the only people I listen to."

"Anyways, when's this press conference?"

"Well it isn't an official press conference… By press conference I actually meant when I walked out the doors."

"Why don't you tell them that you will be answering questions at a certain location at a certain time?"

"Oh, I guess that would be more organized then… I'll tell them that then."

Lucina walked out of the arena doors and was immediately mobbed by reporters. She held up her hand and they all went silent.

"I won't be answering any questions right now, but in an hour in this arena I will be answering questions," Lucina said and then teleported away.

* * *

"Who the hell gave her permission to do that?" Lance yelled angrily watching a live broadcast.

"Interesting," Cynthia said walking in, "Steven can you get the staff to set up the arena for a press conference?"

"Sure thing," Steven replied.

"You're just letting her do as she pleases?" Lance yelled.

"Well we can't tell the press at this point that it is called off, that could cause a riot, and the arena isn't that bad of a location as it has the capacity to hold people from the public as well, so they can hear what the masked swordsman has to say first hand," Cynthia said to herself,

"There really isn't any downside I see to this idea."

"Did he tell you when he wanted to challenge you for Pokemon Master?" Diantha asked.

"Yes actually, we are battling tomorrow," Cynthia replied, "9:00 am in this same arena, I was going to announce it during the conference actually."

"Tomorrow? He's got guts then," Alder said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy old man?" Lance muttered.

"I'm not the one who lost to a no-name buddy," Alder said giving Lance a pat on the back.

"Well, he beat Diantha who beat you," Lance said.

"But that's not how the public sees it, they think that I might still be able to stand up to him, there is no evidence that says that I will lose," Alder said confidently.

"Are you blind or did you not watch any of the battles? Did you not even look at the results?" Steven asked.

"Nope, didn't look at anything concerning him," Alder said carefreely.

"You realize that they beat Lance 3-0 and beat both Steven and Diantha 6-0?" Cynthia asked.

The colour drained out of Alder's face as he realised the situation, "W-w-wait… they didn't lose a single pokemon?... but the scoreboard said that it was a 3-2 against Lance…" Alder stuttered shocked.

"He forfeit both of the first two pokemon to put themselves in a 1 vs 3 situation, and it's not that they haven't lost a single pokemon, their pokemon has not even been hit once this whole tournament. The only time that they have been hit was when his gardevoir used physical attacks to overpower the opposing pokemon," Steven explained.

"Gardevoir overpowered another pokemon physically? What do you mean?" Alder questioned.

"His gardevoir beat my tyrantrum head on in a battle of physical strength," Diantha said.

"W-w-who is this person?" Alder asked.

"That's the worst part, we don't even have a name," Steven said.

"Actually, I asked them, and they said that they are planning on giving out their name during the press conference," Cynthia told the champions.

Lucina walked into the arena and saw a podium with a microphone to one side with the champions sitting at a table next to it and the press sitting in folding chairs facing towards the podium.

"Hey Cynthia," Lucina said waving at her and the champions and walking over to the podium.

"Okay, so this is how the conference is going to work, I'll answer questions but if they start getting too personal I will end the conference," Lucina said addressing the press, "Also, these questions are not just limited to the press and the public will be able to ask questions as well."

The press talked amongst themselves but unanimously agreed with these terms.

"Okay, great, now what's the first question?" Lucina asked.

"How many pokemon have you caught in total?" a reporter asked.

"Five in total," Lucina responded.

"Which species of pokemon?" another reporter asked.

"Saber, my gardevoir, Pytho, my lucario and three zoroark."

"Why did you decide to name your gardevoir and lucario and not your zoroarks?

"I didn't name them, they chose names themselves and my zoroarks chose not to acquire names."

"How do you train your pokemon?"

"Just by living out of the country's borders, what you people call the wilds."

"Aren't the wilds dangerous? Isn't it too risky to stay out there for extended periods of time?"

"The wilds are dangerous to you because you lack the proper knowledge to survive and cannot discern the signs of danger. The wilds are perfectly safe if you can read all of the clues left by wild pokemon, ask the rangers."

"What's your hometown?"

"Next question."

"Do you think you could defeat Alder with only one pokemon as well?"

"Yes."

"When are you planning to face Cynthia for Pokemon Master?"

"As soon as I can."

"Actually, we have a time, it's nine o'clock tomorrow morning," Cynthia said.

"There you go," Lucina said, "Next question."

"How and why did you train your gardevoir to use swords and was it before or after she learned how to use swords did she choose her name?"

"She chose her name because she wanted to use a sword, I only helped her along the way."

"What's your name?"

The whole arena goes silent waiting for a response.

Lucina goes silent and looks down at her hands then looks up. She opens her mouth then closes it. Finally, she says, "You may call me Marth, I will take my leave now, I will hold another conference when I become Pokemon Master."

"Marth are you that confident you can beat Cynthia?"

"I'll do it with one pokemon, and I won't be using Saber," Lucina said, "Saber, back home now."

As soon as the pokeball opened, Lucina shimmered and disappeared leaving a baffled crowd behind.

 **AN: I think I should be able to have another chapter out soon, sometime around the weekend, if not then it should be early next week. Also if the chapter seemed a bit lack luster compared to the others, I apologize as I got a little bored writing this chapter and wanted to progress the story a little faster.**


End file.
